DESTINO CON AROMA DE CAFE
by Jesfrik
Summary: Rick se enamora de una linda castaña, quien frecuenta la misma cafetería que él. Ambos se embarcan en una linda relación, ignorando el mar de emociones que esa relación provocara a su alrededor...


_**Nuevo fic... espero y sea de su agrado...**_  
><em><strong>Gracias por leer...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Disfruten la lectura...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ningún personaje es mio...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO<strong>

**I**

El invierno desataba una gélida brisa en la ciudad de New York. El aprendiz de escritor se froto un par de veces las mejillas que sentía paralizadas por el frio. Sonrió alzándose el cuello del abrigo, hacia días que no encontraba la bufanda. Miro el reloj y apremio el paso. Como cualquier otra mañana buscaría la intercepción divina del café para despabilarse completamente. Aún recuerda la primera vez que entro en esa cafetería. Era tarde, y no había podido dormir terminando un ensayo, bueno claro, en primer lugar no debería haber ido a esa fiesta pero eso no quita la agonía que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Ese día que parecía pintar tan fatídico, se ilumino rodeándole de deslumbrantes colores todos emanados por aquella figura que se colaba delante de él robándole el turno. Recuerda que levanto el dedo parpadeando iracundo para protestar pero ella se viro callándolo con una sonrisilla tan dulce que no le quedó más remedio que beberse el reproche junto con el café. Por increíble que parezca se ha enamorado de una completa desconocida. Ella le provocaba querer describir como se sentía cada rayo de sol calentándole la piel. Todos los días a la misma hora esa chica cuyo nombre desconoce aún sigue robándole el sitio a cambio de una sonrisa. Volvió a mirarse la muñeca por cuarta ocasión. Quizá se le hizo temprano. No. Frunció el ceño de frustración. Es la hora exacta pero ella sigue sin aparecer.

–Siguiente–, solicitaba el dependiente. –Siguiente – le insistían y él solo podía mirar en rededor para buscarla.

–Oye amigo estas sordo…– se incomodaba un tipejo detrás de Rick. –vamos avanza–, exigió valiéndose de un empellón.

–Oye ya voy–, el escritor decía en parte para defenderse y en parte para hacer tiempo. –¡cielos! –, agrego mirando distraídamente la puerta. –Esto es increíble–, resoplo dando un par de pasitos hacia el mostrador.

–buenos días bienvenido a "Starcofee"… que podemos servirle–, recitaba el chico ya por centésima vez en esa mañana.

–si… quisiera un par de cafés por favor–, sonrió el aspirante a escritor. –pero antes podría decirme los especiales y el costo de cada uno de ellos–, solicito serio y el tipo a su espalda estrujaba los puños.

El par de vasos de café que sostenía hacían las veces de guantes a la perfección. Había demasiada gente en la cafetería así que le pareció una mejor idea esperarla afuera en la entrada para verle llegar. La marejada de clientes fue empujándolo sutilmente hasta un costado de la tienda. Le dio un sorbo al café, tiritando contra el ventanal de la cafetería. Imploro por conocer la clemencia divina cuando empezó a lloviznar, eso solo embravecía el clima. Dios debe haberle escuchado por que una calidez se le extendía colmándole el cuerpo, ahí estaba caminando sobre la resbaladiza acera. Apoyo las manos en la puerta buscando estabilidad para levantarse sobre las puntas de los pies y echar un vistazo al interior de la tienda.

–Demonios–, rezongaba una chica rebuscando el interior de la cafetería. –Lo perdí –, irritada se mordió el labio inferior. Era la primera vez que el chico de la fila se le escapaba. Ha pensado que "ojos azules" es una especie de amuleto de la buena suerte. Todas las mañanas le guardaba un espacio o más bien fingía ignorar que se colaba. No tiene deseos de café ahora. No sería lo mismo, si entra ahí y se cuela delante de otro tipo, sería un acto de infidelidad hacia "ojos azules" además de que ya es mortalmente tarde. –ya será mañana–, le reprocho al cristal.

–mañana ¿Qué pasara mañana? – Rick le sonreía a su chica del café. –hola…

–hola–, murmuro embobada por la escena que solo se había desarrollado en una de sus varias fantasías –es tarde tengo que irme–, carraspeo la sonrojada chica se escabullía de "ojos azules".

–oye… espera te compre un café–, le tendió el vaso. –como no llegabas y siempre pides el mismo pues me tome la libertad de…

–Lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo… –, la chica rechazaba el obsequio. –no te conozco…

–vamos… sí que me conoces… llevas meses colándote en la fila…no es posible que no me reconozcas soy el tipo que siempre te deja pasar

–perdón pero no se de lo que hablas… no te conozco ya te lo he dicho

–pero eso no es posible… tu siempre me sonríes antes de robarte mi lugar

–qué tipo más necio… que no te conozco… ahora déjame pasar antes de que grite por auxilio…

–si no te conozco como sé que el café de vainilla es tu favorito… ¿eh?... ¿Cómo explicas eso?

–eso es obvio… debes ser un "acosador"… ahora hasta a un lado que comienzas a asustarme

Vaya. Él suspirando el aroma del café todas las mañanas y ella ni siquiera se ha percatado de su costumbre de arrebatarle el sitio. Debe sonreírle así a cualquiera. Le daba lo mismo quien le dejara el lugar. "Acosador". Bueno si debía parecer un loco, después de darle tanta importancia. A veces ni tenía ganas de café y aun así iba solo para ver esa sonrisa. Rick se hizo a un lado.

–Lo siento señorita–, musito cabizbajo.

Demonios. Porque tuvo que decirle "acosador". Claro que lo recuerda. Claro que lo conoce. Claro que prefiere ir a esa cafetería solo para verlo. Estúpido despertador y su necia compañera de habitación que se niega a cambiarle por uno digital. Bien es solo un chico, puede hablar con un chico. Con el guapísimo de "ojos azules". ¿Qué puede pasar?, no es como si le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio. No parecía ser una clase de psicópata de los que su compañera de habitación insiste en hablarle y si lo es lleva esa lata de gas que la rara de su amiga le regalo por su cumpleaños.

–Oye…sería un desperdicio tirar mi café favorito–, le sonrió.

–Por supuesto–, Rick le obsequiaba el café. Los estragos del clima le provocaron un estornudo. Lo único que le falta, resfriarse. Bueno no puedes esperar no enfermarte si permaneces a la intemperie con ese maldito clima. – lo siento…–, se disculpó avergonzado por el estornudo.

–no tienes una bufanda… o guantes…– la chica fruncía los labios. –con este clima es una locura salir sin ellos

–bueno es que hace días que perdí la bufanda y los guantes ya ni recuerdo como eran los perdí hace como un año…– se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que aún tengo la esperanza de encontrarlos –, argumento para acrecentar la incredulidad de la chica.

–ya veo–, murmuro. Se siente culpable. Sabía exactamente el paradero de la bufanda. Le gustaba fingir agregar algún sobrecito extra de azúcar mientras "ojos azules" terminaba de pedir su orden. Era la excusa perfecta para percibir el perfume que había decidido usar ese día. Un aroma mucho más poderoso que se alzaba viciando la cafetería entera. Justo la semana pasada, tuvo un chispazo de suerte cuando él se desenrosco la bufanda para ponerla un momento sobre la mesa colectiva del azúcar y la crema. Respiro hondo deseando que algún inconsciente la empujara y que a "ojos azules" no le quedara otro remedio que guarecerla contra su pecho. En esas fantasías estaba cuando él desapareció abandonando la bufanda. Quiso correr tras él pero los pies se le clavaron en el piso.

–Soy Richard Alexander Rogers… por cierto… – Dijo Rick haciendo bailar las retinas de la chica. –así dejare de ser tu "acosador desconocido" – sonrió. –Ahora puedo ser "Rick el acosador" –, bromeaba y al instante se arrepentía al percibir la penosa mueca de la chica. –lo siento… mal chiste–, le dio un sorbo al café obligándose a callar.

Richard. "ojos azules" se llamaba Richard. Le ha puesto miles de nombres pero ninguno parecía embonar. –Gracias por el Café–, formulo derrotando el reinado del silencio que sobrevino por varios segundos.

–oye… podrías darme el número de tu móvil–, soltó sobresaltado Rick al intuir que se trataba de la despedida. –yo... – se excusaba antes de que la chica se negara

–¿Por qué no? …quizá pueda ayudarte en el misterio de la bufanda…– se mofo estampándole una serie numérica en el vaso del café. –Bien puedes darme el tuyo– le tendió su vaso de café.

* * *

><p>Rick caminaba más disperso que de costumbre. La nariz enrojecida se le aferraba al rostro para no caer cristalizada contra el piso. El profesor ha decidido sacarlo de clase, "señor Rogers, siempre ha sido uno de mis alumnos distraídos pero hoy se ha ganado la corona", argumento. Es solo que ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse? De pedirle el nombre. Demonios, si es lo primero del manual. Resoplo dejándose caer en una silla de la biblioteca. Estantes se alzaban conteniendo la infinidad del pensamiento. Grandes obras, de grandiosas mentes, acompañadas del pulcro olor a madera, ¿acaso hay otra cosa mejor en el mundo? Su móvil vibro descubriendo el contacto que se identificaba como "Desconocida". Era un mensaje de la chica del café. Como quisiera ponerle un nombre a ese número.<p>

"_si quieres volver a ver tu bufanda tendrás que pagarme con una cena" "p.d: no es una cita, es un simple rescate"_

Que se suponía que debía hacer. Dios, se moría por esa chica, y ahora ella le estaba pidiendo una simple cena a cambio de su bufanda. Y no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada. Era increíble como de tratarlo como si fuera un acosador pasaba a pedirle una cena. Y dirá lo que sea, pero para el sí que es una cita, y no será tan tonto como para desperdiciar semejante oportunidad.

Comenzó a teclear rápidamente su respuesta, con el corazón acelerado.

_"Acepto, pero con la condición de que me digas tu nombre."_

Estaba ansioso, ya habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos esperando la respuesta de su desconocida. Y comenzaba a sentir, que todo era una broma, un chiste. Comenzaba a sentirse humillado, con ganas de mandarle otro mensaje, diciéndole que era no le creyera, que él había captado perfectamente el tono de broma…

Cuando sintió en su mano una ligera vibración. Era ella, su desconocida. Con manos temblorosas abrió el mensaje, preparándose para lo peor.

_"Mi nombre, no es lo importante Rick. Haremos una cosa, si tu vienes este sábado cerca de las cinco a mi apartamento por tu bufanda, invitándome una deliciosa cena, yo te digo mi nombre… ¿Qué me dices?"_

Se le fue el aire, que le diría. Que si, claro. Como podría desperdiciar una oportunidad así… solo esperaba que en verdad no fuera una broma de mal gusto. Y es que desde su ruptura con Kyra hace cinco meses, estaba muy vulnerable. Desconfiando de casi todas las chicas.

_"Trato hecho. Pero no trates de engañarme, recuerda que soy tu acosador, y sé que cafetería frecuentas"_

* * *

><p>Una de las cosas que más odiaba de vivir solo, era hacer la compra. Y es que era condenadamente aburrido. Vamos, quien amaba ir de compras, o mejor dicho, quien a parte de una chica, amaba ir de compras. Nadie. Era condenadamente aburrido. Y más cuando eras de las personas, cuyo capital era limitado, y tenía que comparar marcas, y valorar productos…<p>

Ahora que se supone que debía comprar, él amaba las galletas con chispas, pero era comprar eso, o el pollo para la cena de hoy… mmm o podía dejar las verduras, y llevarse sus galletas… total su madre no lo reprendería. Si, definitivamente dejaría las verduras, y llevaría esas deliciosas galletas… al fin y al cabo ya tenía lo indispensable para su "No cita". Dejaría la ensalada para una segunda cita, pero mientras haría ese increíble pollo con salsa de naranja, pasta carbonara y vino… si, definitivamente con eso tenía. Que más daba, si no comía adecuadamente dos días… ya le había sucedido antes… y le pagaban el lunes, entonces no había problema…

Camino despreocupadamente por el pasillo donde estaban las deliciosas galletas, buscando ansioso su manjar, tan distraído iba, pensando en miles de galletas, que no se fijó y choco con una chica. Quien iba distraída leyendo un libro.

-Lo siento…

-No se preocupe… -Dijo, sin ni siquiera levantar la vista. Continuando con lo que hacía… -Rick no pudo evitar pensar que esa chica era idéntica a su desconocida… bueno no idéntica, porque su desconocida era unos diez centímetros más baja, el cabello más largo, y de un color castaño más obscuro… pero definitivamente, esa chica-lectora se le parecía bastante… también se percató de que aquella chica traía un paquete de galletas, justamente las mismas que a él lo volvían loco. Sonrió inconscientemente. Es que, como alguien podría resistirse a semejante manjar de Dioses. Bueno, solo su madre, quien pensaba que eran muy artificiales y llenas de químicos que provocaban un inminente aumento de peso. Ah, y su ex, Kyra, quien no creía mucho en la procedencia de ese producto…

Sonrió con melancolía. Aun la herida estaba presente, pero últimamente, y gracias a su "desconocida", comenzaba a olvidar ese vacío que dejo la chica revoltosa…

Camino a paso ligero, buscando como un hombre en el desierto busca agua. Pronto dio con el anaquel. Buscando ansioso su manjar, topándose con una pequeña sorpresa. Ya no había. Estaba completamente vacío, ni un solo paquete. Nada. Su expresión cambio. Esa chica le había robado el último paquete de galletas… y se iba a ir tan campante con el… su paquete, el que merecía más que nadie… corrió en la dirección en la que se había ido la chica, intentando inútilmente alcanzarla. Pero qué diablos le pasaba. A caso era un niño de seis años, a quien le quitaban su postre favorito… por dios… negó levemente con la cabeza, y volvió cabizbajo al pasillo, donde dejo su carrito…

Lo único bueno era la no cita que tendría esa tarde…

* * *

><p>Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, intentando controlar las náuseas, mientras estaba arreglándose frente al pequeño espejo en su habitación. Dentro de menos de diez minutos llegaría "ojos azules", y tenía un sentimiento extraño en su vientre. Como si fuera su primera cita… bueno, la "no-cita"…<p>

Esperaba que su atuendo fuera el indicado… lo que menos quería era causar una mala impresión. Se colocó un poco de brillo labial de cereza, mientras cantaba al más puro estilo de _"The Go – Go's"_ y su canción _**Our Lips Are Sealed**_

…_Hush, my darling_

_Don't you cry_

_Quiet, angel_

_Forget their lies_

_Can you hear them…_

De pronto sonó el timbre… Quien era el idiota que interrumpía la mejor parte de la canción. Iba a matar a su compañera si resultaba ser esa extraña amiga, con la que estudiaba… y es que si quería a su amiga, pero había veces en las que la sacaba de quicio… tal vez, era por eso que estudiaban cosas muy diferentes…

Pero y si era Rick. Dios, que miedo. Que debía hacer… definitivamente no podía dejarlo afuera esperando… pero aún no estaba lista… Oh dios… porque se quedó viendo esa película con su amiga, en vez de arreglarse para su no cita.

Salió rápidamente de su habitación, rogando a los dioses del olimpo, que Rick no se desesperara, y menos que pensara que era una maleducada que lo dejaba afuera…

-Ya voy!... –Corrió rápidamente, intentando no tropezar con los tenis de su amiga… detestaba que los dejara botados en la sala… llego a la puerta, mirándose de soslayo en el pequeño espejo al lado de la puerta, arreglándose apresuradamente el cabello; abriendo más tarde la puerta…

-Hola… -Dijo con timidez Rick

-Hola ojos azules –Se maldijo por dentro

-Como me llamaste?

-Perdón, yo solo…

-Me gusta… y yo podría llamarte "Ojitos Avellana" -Lo miro confundida... -Tus ojos son verdes, pero tienes ligeros toques cafés... -Se sonrieron, sintiendo una extraña conexión entre ellos. Y el tiempo dejo de existir… estaban tan embelesados, disfrutando de la cálida mirada del otro, hasta que la vecina salió estrepitosamente, rompiendo el momento…

-Perdón, has de pensar que soy una maleducada… adelante… ya casi estoy… solo unos toques más… -Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado, permitiéndole el paso a al chico de ojos azules.

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo te espero aquí… por cierto lindo apartamento…

-Ah, gracias… en seguida regreso. –Dicho esto, se fue por un pasillo, entrando en la primera puerta.

Rick, como buen aprendiz de escritor, no pudo evitar curiosear en la sala. Observo que había varias fotos de su desconocida, y de otra chica, que dedujo, era su compañera. Aunque no pudo evitar pensar, que le era tremendamente familiar…

No importaba, estaba feliz y nervioso. Por esta oportunidad. Ansiaba este momento, desde el primer día en que la vio en la cafetería y le robo su lugar. Y no podía estar más feliz…

* * *

><p>Bostezo audiblemente, detestaba los exámenes en lunes, porque siempre perdía sus fines de semana. Y aunque no tenía novio, prefería salir con su compañera y amiga, a tomar un café o a patinar. Aunque había veces en que la desesperaba.<p>

Y es que era sábado por la tarde y ella tenía que leerse diez capítulos enteros, sin mencionar en resolver la guía de apoyo. Había veces, como ahora, que detestaba la universidad. Pero otras, cuando pensaba en su familia, en las que se daba cuenta que esto es lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

Sonrió, mientras le subía a su reproductor. Como amaba esa canción, era como si le subieran las pilas, y sintiera muchas ganas de cantar y bailar… como si pudiera aprenderse todo eso en menos de una hora…

Tomo otra de esas deliciosas galletas, engulléndola con placidez, mientras releía el capítulo cinco, por tercera ocasión.

De pronto recordó, que le hacía falta un libro, que su amiga Mary de la Universidad, le iba a prestar. Así que tenía que ir a su casa por el. Ash, odiaba salir cuando estaba en modo de "Estudio", pero ya que, que podía hacer…

Ahh pero dónde demonios estaban sus tenis… seguro que su amiga los había tomado otra vez… rodo los ojos, últimamente su amiga salía mucho por café… debía de ser por ese chico de ojos azules. Recuerda que se lo comento la semana pasada, pero la verdad es que estaba más metida en su libro que en la conversación.

Sin quitarse los auriculares, salió de su habitación, cerró los ojos, mientras hacia una extraña danza al ritmo de la música, cantando uno que otro verso… Dios, como amaba esa canción…

… _We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_Yeah_

_We got the beat_

_Everybody get on your feet_

_We know you can dance to the beat_

_Jumpin' - get down_

_Round and round and round_

_We got the beat…_

Abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa, que de pronto desapareció… frente a ella, en medio de la sala, estaba un chico alto, con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero, cabello castaño claro, un poco despeinado, y unos hermosos ojos azules, que la miraron analíticamente… sintió como sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad roja… jamás en su vida había visto un chico tan más guapo… sintió, como si el mismo cupido hubiera bajado para hacer una de sus fechorías, lanzándole una de sus flechas… sintiendo como su corazón se paralizaba, para más tarde latir desembocadamente…

* * *

><p>Rick estaba tan entretenido, mirando la foto donde su desconocida estaba enfundada en una toga azul y bufanda dorada, al lado de una mujer, que dedujo sería su madre, pues eran idénticas. Que ni se percató de la presencia de otra chica…<p>

Cuando fijo su vista en ella, se dio cuenta que era la compañera de su "desconocida", aquella chica de las fotos, que vagamente le era familiar…

Tenía puestos unos desgastados shorts de mezclilla, dejando al descubierto sus piernas, una playera con varios hoyitos de lo vieja que era, y el cabello lo tenía totalmente alborotado, "sujeto" a una liga, pero aun así, podía percibir sus mechones de cabello desparramados. Parecía, como si se acabara de levantar. Pero lo que capto más su atención era esa extraña danza que hacía, cantando a viva voz una canción, que no logro reconocer.

-Hola… -Dijo para que no se avergonzara más… pero no funciono… -Hey, chica… -Y se dio cuenta que traía los auriculares… sonrió sin poder evitarlo… se veía tan relajada, sin preocupaciones…

- _We got the beat… We got it! _-Abrió los ojos, viéndolo… vio que se sonrojo de sobremanera en cuando lo vio…

-Hola… -Dijo, para romper el incómodo silencio que se produjo entre ellos.

-¿Qui…quién eres?

-Ah, hola, soy Rick… vine por… "Ojitos Avellana"? -Como decirle, aun no sabía su nombre…

-Listo Rick, podemos irnos… -Salió su desconocida, sonriéndole, mientras miraba a su amiga conteniendo una risa por su atuendo… -Otra vez estudiando…

-Si… este quien es…?

-Rick…

-¿Quién?

-El chico del que te conté… -Dijo entre dientes, en un tono que solo pudo ori su amiga.

-No lo recuerdo…

-Hey, chicas… -Ambas voltearon a verlo. –Estemm… Hey "Ojitos Avellana", no vas a presentarnos… o mejor aún, no me dirás cuál es tu nombre… Porque, en verdad muero por saber cómo te llamas… -Sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que brillaran sus ojos, percibiendo el azul de su mirada, tan claramente.

Acto que provoco que a ambas chicas les flaquearan las piernas, sintiéndose débiles ante aquel chico…

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias Por leer, esperamos sus Reviews<strong>_

_**Saludos**_


End file.
